


heaven's in the backseat of my cadillac

by valkyrierising



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with Powers, author lives in a den of sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/pseuds/valkyrierising
Summary: “I think I should tell you that I don’t ...necessarily know how to do this,” and he gestures between them. Daisy holds herself back for the slightest second. Whatever’s going on in her brain (trying to sex him up) stops as she blinks and slaps her hand across her mouth. “You mean you’ve never,” she begins, doe-eyes widening as the back of her palm covers the edge of her lips. She reassesses. It wasn’t not expected but she was thrown off, just a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself besides that 'cadillac' from the get down soundtrack combined with the actors calling daisy’s van the shaggin’ wagon inspired this. unfortunately neither of them have cadillac's but you know what I mean.

“I’m not having sex with you in the charger,” she tells him, trailing kisses down his neck. They’re in the back of the car, slightly smushed together but she didn’t realize they were going too fast until she had pushed him down and managed to get rid of the leather jacket he never took off.

 

“What’s wrong with Lucy?” he asks as she rolls her eyes over the nickname, slightly endeared by the fact that Robbie Reyes, the Ghost Rider and generally kind of terrifying person, called his car _Lucy_. For Lucifer. He was honestly a bigger nerd than she assumed he would be.

 

“I would prefer not to brain myself on the hood of your car while I’m trying to get off,” she sits back, disentangling herself from him as they get more breathing room. He waits a moment before nodding in concedement, getting out first so he can help her out.

 

“Such a gentleman,” she teases and it feels nice, the weird alliance-sexual favors thing they have going mellowed into a pretty damn fine partnership, if she had to say so herself. It’s not exactly like people were lining up for him, what with his _slight_ social issues and the whole she’s a fugitive on the run. To be completely honest, neither of them were in a place to have a relationship. But where it was divine intervention, or simply being at the right place at the right time in each other’s lives, there was a thread between them. Her van’s nearby and they clamber inside, ducking a bit so as to not hit the roof.

 

It’s surprisingly empty, with just a few boxes pushed to the edges of the van. There’s a couple of blankets and a pillow and she’s about to push him back down before he holds up his hand. The fact that Daisy was all but ready to jump his bones at the moment was certainly an ego boost, but he definitely needed to get what was off his chest now.

 

“I think I should tell you that I don’t ...necessarily know how to do this,” and gestures between them. Daisy holds herself back for the slightest second. Whatever’s going on in her brain (trying to sex him up) stops as she blinks and slaps her hand across her mouth.

 

“You mean you’ve never,” she begins, doe-eyes widening as the back of her palm covers the edge of her lips. She reassesses. It wasn’t _not_ expected but she was thrown off, just a little.

 

“It hasn’t exactly been top priority.” She nods, sitting back on her haunches.

 

“Do you know -,” she begins, holding up his own hand to stop her.

 

“I’m not entirely clueless,” he says getting a nod again.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?” He echoes, watching as she shrugs off the leather jacket. The sheer navy top she has on has shorter sleeves than the other, the worst of the fractures of her arms healing with the medicine he got her. He’s seen the minimal changing of her wardrobe in the time of their alliance; she pointed out that smudged eye-liner was more of a trick to throw off facial recognition. He blinks, the thud of her boots breaking his thought process.

 

“I’ll just teach you,” she shrugs, pulling him closer to kiss her. Digging his hands into her hair, she bites down on his lower lip, doing something exquisite with her tongue as he  held on tighter. The one surprising layer, among the many that he never saw coming, was the passion that drove her. While he didn’t doubt there was pain and suffering in her life, she wasn’t as broken as she thought she was. The Ghost judged her quickly - let her live even - because her soul was still good. Whereas he had only two priorities, Gabe and the Ghost, there was still fight left in her.

 

But this wasn’t the time to go over these thoughts because her deft hands were pulling layers of clothing off him. Pushing him back against the van of the wall, she presses a quick kiss to his lips.

 

“Okay so. Not to be completely forward but usually you start by eating someone out. Because it’s all be reciprocating,” she says very seriously, a laugh bubbling out of her. “I’m so sorry I get to be your first. I’ve always wanted to be someone’s first.”

 

“That’s not weird?” He feels the infectious warmth of hers spread that he can’t but smile.

 

“Seriously, it isn’t. Like I said, I wanted to be someone’s first,” she punches the air lightly. “But anyway. Back to the point. You want to do this right with any girl you pick up. I mean with anyone really because where’s the fun if you don’t, you know?”

 

He feels bad at staring but not nearly as bad as she undresses in front of him. Unbuttoning her jeans, she shimmies them off until she’s left in nothing but the navy shirt and short-like looking underwear. The first thing that comes to mind is that she could be an angel, and the second thing is that he is so woefully under prepared for this moment. She positions herself onto him, her good arm across his shoulders. While the worst of her injuries had more or less abated, she wasn’t keen on ruining the slight progress. She takes his hand and guides him toward the band of her underwear, pushing it not quite off but enough that his hand is inside.

 

“What you do is your basically going to work me using your fingers. I would let you go to town with just your mouth but you should be more or less comfortable with what you’re doing.” He found himself hyper aware of the (lack of) space between them, her warmth, his uncertainty; he didn’t want to back out of this, but he was uncertain of how it might turn out. He could be awful. She could lie to him.

 

“I’m not gonna lie to you,” she says, almost as if reading his mind. She rolls her eyes when he raises an eyebrow. “You read minds too?”

 

“Of course not. It’s a valid concern but luckily for you I’m teaching you so I won’t fake anything when I can tell you.” She waggles her eyebrows suggestively, his own head shaking in response.

 

“Well aren’t you a good teacher?” he asks. It’s now or never. Leaning closer to her, he moves two fingers towards the opening of her cunt while she guides his hand. There’s a slight hiss coming from her, but she shakes her head, motioning for him to keep going.

 

“The best,” her breath hitches as he feels himself get used to her. Any uncertainty he had faded when her head slipped onto his shoulder, the softness of her hair brushing against his chin. He sets a slow pace as he tries to find his footing. There had been one girl, one boy in his school, but again, he wasn’t exactly looking for anything. Life got a little bit difficult in between looking out for Gabe, working at the garage, and letting the Ghost do its thing at night.

 

It seemed odd that he would take that step with someone like Daisy, someone he didn’t trust at the beginning, but she always held up her word. She was easy on the eyes, and he did have a thing for a girl that could kick his ass. He knows he’s hit a stride in the pacing because of her shallow breaths against his adam’s apple. Her uninjured arm makes it underneath his shirt, nails digging into his shoulder blade. In between the hyper awareness of watching Daisy, he almost misses when she lets out a low keen. There’s a spot that drives her wild as his fingers go slow, but her labored breathing encourages him to keep up the pace. Tremors circle out of them like a mini homing beacon, a low chuckle bubbling inside.

 

“That happen often?” he says watching as she rolls her eyes up. She snorts, very unladylike while his fingers stay steady.

 

“Earth shaking powers, those are thing.”

 

“As long as it’s a good response,” he says, nosing along her neck. One of her hands rakes across his back in response, looking up as she rolls her head up. It’s a sight to behold. He can feel her hips try to work with the rhythm of his fingers, stopping just as she lets out a frustrated noise..

 

“And the next lesson?”

 

“You’re such a tease,” she says, voice huskier than before. Through sheer effort on her part, she pulls herself away, to go against the wall of the van. She tugs her underwear off so she’s essentially bare save for the t-shirt.

 

“Next lesson,” she huffs out, “is eating me out.” Tugging him forward, she positions them so that her thighs are on his shoulders and his mouth is by her entrance. He’s kneeling in front of her, and she nods. His teeth graze her thigh while she fights to keep herself from pushing down on her arms. Tongue darting forward, he gives an experimental lick, watching a shudder go down her. He noses forward, hands gripping her thighs while hers move towards his hair. He licks further, Daisy tugging his head forward.

 

The encouragement is all he needs as he goes deeper, the feeling of her thighs tightening around him. He holds her down, foot moving up and down his back while he feels his own cock harden. He strokes in deeper, harder, feeling her peak come closer and chases after it.

 

“Wow,” she breathes out while he extricates himself from her thighs, brushing a hand across his mouth.

 

“Good wow?”

 

“Fucking great wow,” she sighs, pushing him down onto the van floor. She kisses him, the odd taste of her of all her sending a shock through his system. She pushes him down, dragging his jeans off with deft hands.

 

Taking his boxers off, she takes part of him into her mouth, head bobbing slightly. She doesn't have to do much, her tongue running alongside his length doesn't leave much room for anything else. He curses slightly, feeling his hands move towards her shoulders and watches as she stops midway and starts all over again. He doesn’t want this to end but he can feel himself unraveling. He cries, a blinding light coming over him as she gets off him a resounding pop.

 

“Good?”

 

“Good? You’re something else,” he says, leaning back against her van wall as she looks on with a self satisfied grin and motions for him to toss her clothes over to her.

 

“You want something to eat? I’m starving.” He laughs, watching the smile on her grow wider. 

 

“We can try again later too,” she says, rolling her shirt down. “If you want.”

 

“You're on Johnson."


End file.
